Illness
by Reincarnations
Summary: A strange disease had went around the Isle that only affected the villain children. One child did not get the sickness, at least, until she went to Auradon.


**This is an idea I randomly came up with when thinking on how to extend one of my stories. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story because it took me over two weeks to complete it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants or any of its books.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

This story takes place a few months before the four villain kids traveled to Auradon. In fact this story is the reason why the four were picked in the first place. However, when these events were brought up on the Isle of the Lost, the four would deny that it happened.

The story begins at an abandoned shop where a thief became ill.

This was no ordinary thief. He was the son of Jafar, the old sorcerer and ex-advisor to the Sultan of Agrabah. Those who only knows the child by his horrible ways call him a street rat no better than his father. Those who known him since a child calls him Jay.

He showed very unusual symptoms on this particular day. He ran a fever yet he complained he had chills. He claimed he was yelling when in fact his voice was only above a whisper. His muscles ached all over and when he moved he'd scream out in pain, almost as though he broke a bone yet he hadn't.

His three friends, Evie (the daughter of the Evil Queen), Carlos (the son of Cruella de Vil), and Mal (the daughter of Maleficent) were by his side taking care of him while his father was trying to find him some medicine. Evie was continuously wiping away the sweat on his forehead with a cold wash rag. Carlos had finally arrived from his house with a few weeks prior. Mal was doing nothing in particular, only watching her old childhood friend look like he was dying.

Jafar appeared a few minutes later with a torn bag of food in his hand, but no medicine. "Yen Sid helped me send word to Auradon that we were in need." Jafar explained as he set the food on the broken down counter. "He's thinking they will respond within a few hours. If not, then I'll send more until they do."

Jay started crying out in pain once again and the three friends could do nothing but watch. Jafar noticed his son was arching his back every time he screamed, which made him come up with a theory. "Lay on your stomach," he ordered. "Your back may be the problem."

Shakily, Jay turned his body over, knocking over the blanket in the process. After much struggle he tore off his shirt, falling asleep soon after. His entire back was drenched with sweat. Underneath the sweat was a giant scar from the top of shoulder that reached to the bottom part of his back.

Evie wiped as much of the sweat she could as fast as she could. Afterwards, she interrogated, "How did he get that scar?"

"Pirate attack." Mal answered for the evil man. "It happened a few years ago when we were kids."

"'Pirate attack'?" Evie repeated for she didn't understand. "I've never hear of them."

Jafar thought that was strange, but then he realized the blue-haired princess had been banished to the other side of the Isle form over ten years. "Pirate attacks were quite huge a few years back because everyone wanted to be a pirate. Every child was warned to never leave their homes alone unless they were with their parents. Jay and his friend snuck out of their houses and roamed the streets at night to see what the fuss was about. His friend caught the pirates attention and was going to be killed if Jay hadn't knocked her away. She still got injured, but not as bad as him. Jay had to have his back bandage changed every hour because of how much blood he lost-"

"I'm going to the loading barges to wait for the medicine." Mal abruptly announced as she charged out of the building without waiting for a response from the others.

After a few silent and tense minutes went by, Carlos assumed, "Mal was the friend."

"And it was Captain Hook who attacked Mal." Jafar happened to mention. "It's the reason why she hates Harriet and CJ Hook. I remember helping her every night sneak away from her mother to see how he was doing. They were practically inseparable; you couldn't pull them apart, like a brother-sister relationship should be."

"They think of themselves as siblings?" Carlos summarized. "That's a bit odd."

"You've only been around them for a handful of weeks though." Jafar reasoned. "I however had the privilege of seeing them as siblings throughout their life. If I could, I would adopt Mal as my daughter so they could truly be siblings."

"That's oddly kind of you." Evie commented.

Jafar shrugged his shoulders. "On this Isle full of the most hated people, at least one of them needs to show some form of kindness. I guess that villain will have to be me."

"And you would rather be thought of as good than evil?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Within an hour Ma was back with the medicine from Auradon's best medic. Because of it Jay was back on his feet within a week, but that was only after he downed the whole bottle.

Then poor little Evie got sick two weeks after he recovered. However, she fell ill at school when she unexpectedly fainted in the hallway. The trio ditched school with Jay running as fast as he could with Evie in his arms to her house. Her mother was out on a spa day weekend with Cruella de Vil so Jay had no problems when he entered her home. He didn't want to leave Evie in her room so he placed her on the enormous couch in the living, bringing a pillow and a couple blankets from her bedroom.

The same routine symptoms happened to the princess; a high fever but experiencing chills, yelling as loud as she could to have it only come out as a whisper, and she did groan in pain every time she moved, but not as bad as Jay did. Everyone was doing about the same things as when Jay was sick; except Mal was wiping away the sweat on her head, Carlos was setting up the princess's make-shift bed to her liking (fluffing the pillows, tucking in the blankets, etc.) and Jay ran off to get his father.

The father-son duo appeared at the princess's home within a few minutes with a bag of spoiled food like last time. (Jafar didn't know if the child's mother left her anything to eat so he came prepared.) "I sent word to Auradon once again," Jafar told the new worried trio as he unloaded the make-shift bag in the kitchen before trashing it; items on the Isle could be used only once before it lost it value or use. "The medicine should be here in an hour."

"Then I'll go wait by the barges." Carlos offered as he left the room after grabbing a moldy apple from the always clean counter. "I'll see you in a bit."

Carlos could be heard leaving the mansion as Jafar examined the poor sleeping ill princess. Feeling the girl's burning head, Jafar questioned, "Did you try feeding her anything when she was awake?"

"She threw it up as soon as we gave her something." Mal dipped the torn clothe she was using in a cold bowl of water, rinsed it out, and wiped the sweat away from Evie's cheeks. "There's nothing fit for her to eat here in her condition. Although we've ate it our whole life, we're afraid it'll make her worse."

Jafar let a sigh escape his lips because he knew the purple-haired child to be correct. "I'll send another word for some fresh food. It might be another hour or so before it could get here."

"Do you think King Beast will even give us any?" Jay questioned as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his body. "No offense to you Dad, but won't he think we are using him and his people?"

"Then maybe one of you three should send the wish instead." Jafar suggested with all seriousness. "Their majesties would probably take you seriously if you expressed how dear Evie is to you. It's what I had done when you were sick."

"Then we'll get Carlos and have Yen Sid help us with the message." Mal decided as she pat away at the sick girl's forehead once again. Standing from her chair, she requested, "Would you mind watching her until she get back?"

"I don't mind at all. Take as much time as you need."

* * *

Although it felt like a century, it took the three ten minutes to write their request with their names on the paper. The medicine arrived half an hour after they sent off the second request. Arriving with the medicine was a small basket full of food that must have been freshly made. On a container of chicken noodle soup, somebody placed a small but sincere note on the lid.

 _I pray the dear child feels better soon._

 _~Belle_

With the food and medicine in her system, Evie was back to perfect health in a couple days. The rest of the unspoiled food was split between the four friends and Jafar. However, the friends had it devoured within minutes so Jafar gave them his portion to share.

One month and a couple weeks later Carlos fell into the same sickness early in the morning (around four in the morning). His symptoms seemed to be worse than the other two. You couldn't touch his skin because it was so hot but he felt as though he was in the arctic with no clothing. The poor boy was sweating so much he was forced to take off his clothing leaving him in only a pair of shorts. He couldn't say a word for he had no voice, only an extremely sore throat when he attempted to say something. He didn't dare try moving an inch; every time he did, he felt as though somebody beat him with a sledge hammer and fed him to starving sharks.

Luckily, his three friends stayed over the night before to keep him company, which meant they knew immediately when he felt ill. Once again Evie took over wiping away his sweat, but only doing so when he was sleeping since it hurt him when she barely touched him. Mal and Jay did the chores his unreasonable mother left him while she was away on another spa weekend with the Evil Queen. Four straight hours of cleaning had been done, and yet only a portion of the never ending list were finished.

By the time breakfast passed, Jafar came strolling through the de Vil's front door with the basket given by Queen Belle filled with food he made for the trio. The three good friends stopped what they were doing to devour the food for they hadn't ate yet that day. Instead of acknowledging their appetite, Jafar made his way to the de Vil child. Noticing how the boy looked the very same way the other two did, Jafar interrogated, "Why didn't you inform me as soon as he fell ill?"

"It was early this morning and no one in their right minds would be up at that time." Mal quickly reasoned as she scarfed down a piece of burnt toast. "But he has to get up that early because of the ridiculous amount of chores his mother gives him."

The evil villain grabbed a piece of crinkly paper and a pencil from the basket, but before he could write anything Evie announced, "We wrote a request a few minutes before you arrived. It just needs to be sent, which we forgot how to."

He raised an eyebrow at how prepared the trio was for the situation to happen a third time. "What did you ask for?"

"Medicine, fresh food, and clean water." Jay answered handing his father the paper in one hand while he had the chores list in the other, scanning it as he had a stale bagel in his mouth. "Carlos's throat is so swollen and swore that the water we have will make him unable to speak for weeks. To make the note even more sincere, we said 'thank you'. It was a bit strange and hopefully they won't take it away."

Jafar was extremely impressed that the trio had everything covered and especially on how well written the request was. There seemed to be no need for the villain except to be the delivery man. "You seemed to have this taken care of," he praised. "I'll send the letter to Auradon while you finish up the list. With how well you've done, I wouldn't be surprised if the shipment comes in half an hour!"

Surprisingly when the request was sent off, the shipment came within ten minutes and it was quite a large one too. Six boxes were addressed to the villain children, which Mal and Jay immediately went to help him carry them. Two boxes contained healthy non-perishable foods and canned vegetables/fruits. Another two held water being contained by gallon jugs or bottles (about one hundred bottles filled the box). The last two boxes a bulk of the medicine they needed. Another note laid on top of the many containers of the precious item, but this time it wasn't from Queen Belle.

 _These items were sent in case any other villain child falls ill. However, I must warn that is all we have of the medicine._

 _If you run low, all you need to do is send a bottle to Auradon and we will have more made._

 _I hope your friend Carlos feels better soon._

 _-Prince Ben_

* * *

Thanks to the prince's generosity, Carlos was on his feet within a day. All of the extras supplies were split between Jafar and Yen Sid just in case anyone would want to steal the items. The supplies were only used for those children that became ill, which would be every couple weeks.

By the time the four were forced to stay and attend Auradon Prep, every villain child came down with the same illness and was treated immediately.

Except for Mal.

The group of friends waited and waited for the daughter of Maleficent to obtain the sickness but she never did. One the first night they arrived Mal joked around saying she was immune to the illness.

Then she got sick about a month after the coronation. Mal fainted on the way to class, but Jay was right behind her to catch her. She screamed in pain as soon as Jay touched her, which made the three villain kids know it was the same illness as before. The ex-thief took the young girl to her room with their Isle friends following quickly after.

By the time they arrived, Mal was already sweating erratically. Once she was placed on her comfortable bed, she tried to speak, but her throat had swollen within the few minutes she fell ill. Only one word escaped her lips, but since her voice was so rasp it was hard to make out the word, but Jay knew what the word was immediately:

Scar.

"Turn her over," Jay ordered the two concerned friends. "Her back is hurting her."

Carlos and Evie did as they were told to see the same thing as when Jay was sick, a back completely drenched in sweat. "You'll have to remove her shirt to get the sweat off. Carlos and I will get her some food and water to give you time to do so."

About twenty minutes later the duo returned with a couple bottles of water and Mrs. Potts's famous chicken noodle soup, the same food Evie ate when she was sick. They made sure to knock on the door before entering the shared bedroom. The sight they saw was no better than before.

Poor Mal laid flat on her stomach with no shirt or bra on, but her breast had been wrapped in a bandage, which was seeping with a red liquid. Her skin was paler than it normally was, if that was even possible. Above where the bandages began starts a thick scar that goes past the bandages and hangs out a little at the bottom.

"Mal didn't want to be covered by the blanket." Evie acknowledged as she wiped away the sweat forming on the girl's face. "I think she's afraid blood would get on it. It's a good thing she doesn't have any chills like we did. What I don't understand is why she's bleeding."

"Pirate attack." Jay stated as he sat on the end of the bed. "Dad said he told you about them when I was sick."

"But he said you were injured more than her." Carlos argued. "If that's true then why is she bleeding?"

"She didn't let hers heal all the way." Jay simply put it. "Because of that it opens up every now and then to give her grief."

With all the talking going on Mal woke up. Instead of trying to say what she wanted, she pointed to the soup. Without asking any questions, Evie replaced the rag in her hand with the soup. Leaning up on her elbows, Mal opened her mouth as her dear friend fed her. She ate all of the soup before fell back to sleep.

They waited till she starting breathing peacefully before they started another conversation quietly to not wake her. "She's going to need some medicine." Carlos insisted. "She'll only get worse if she doesn't get any."

"We can have Ben see if his parents have any of the medicine. . ." Evie trailed off when she saw Jay shake his head.

"Auradon doesn't have any of it." He crossed his arms over his chest as if that would prove his point. "Remember? He had sent all of it to the Isle when Carlos was sick in case any of the other villain kids got sick."

"Maybe we could ask Ben if we can travel to the Isle to get it." Carlos suggested.

This time, Evie shook her head. "He would have to get it approved by the council first and who knows how long that could take."

"Do you know if they're meeting today?" Jay wondered.

Evie motioned to the calendar hanging by Mal's dresser as she began her routine of wiping away the sweat. "M usually keeps track of what and when Ben's kingly duties are so she knows when they could go on out. You'll have to check it and see."

Fortunately for the trio, a council meeting is to take place in about an hour. Jay and Carlos both texted the king (in case he didn't get one message he'd get the other one) asking if he would get permission for someone to travel to the Isle to get the medicine. Ben sent back a reply to both teenagers within a minute promising he'd ask the council and he'd come after the meeting to bring the news and check on his girlfriend.

Three hours passed before Ben, the son of Belle and Beast, showed up at Evie and Mal's room. "The council will allow two people to go not including the driver." Ben informed as he swapped spots with Jay, who was now sitting on Evie's bed with Carlos. "They wouldn't allow any teens to drive so Lumiere offered to be your chauffeur. You'll have to go between ten and two to get the medicine."

"I can't go then." Carlos expressed. "I have a test in history worth twenty percent of my grade."

"Same with me in chemistry." Evie confessed sadly.

"I'll go by myself then." Jay announced. "I'll stop by Dad's first then I'll go to Yen Sid if needed. It shouldn't take me no more than a couple hours."

* * *

The next morning after the four woke up (the boys stayed in the girl's room), Mal tried to ask for something, but none of them could understand what she wanted. "You're gonna have to show us with magic." Evie dictated forcefully. "There's no other way around it."

Situating herself to where she was sitting up with a blanket wrapped around her front, Mal stretched her arm out forward, her hand glowing green the process. A figurine of a man appeared but none of them could figure out who he was. It wasn't until he turned into a snake did Jay know who the man was.

"You want him here?" Mal nodded which almost made her pass out. Jay sighed, but he complied. "Alright, I'll talk with Ben and his parents to see if he can stay until you're better."

Mal gave a small appreciative (yet painful) smile before she laid on her stomach again to get some more sleep. The trio quickly and quietly left the room to give the sick girl some peace. Out in the hallway, Carlos questioned, "So what did she want?"

Jay let out another sigh as he rubbed his hand through his hair nervously. "It's kind of silly, really. I'm sure she knows it will be impossible."

"Impossible for what?"

Jay reluctantly confessed, "For Dad to come to Auradon."

* * *

Astoundingly, the retired king and queen of Auradon agreed to have Jafar stay for a few days until Mal felt better.

Jay happened to be on his way to the car parked out front for him when the daughter of Genie, Jordan, jumped in front of him. "I heard you're sneaking off to the Isle," she divulged. "Why?"

"Mal's sick and the medicine is on the Isle." Jay replied honestly as he tried to move pass the genie.

Jordan wouldn't let him for she blocked his path once again. "Can I come with?"

The ex-thief raised an eyebrow in question. "Why would you want to go to the home of all the evil villains and their children?"

She shrugged. "I want to see the place where you four grew up at. Sure, I've heard story, but I want to see if it's as bad as you say."

Jay considered taking her. After having a mental war with himself, he instructed, "When we get there, stay within arms reach of me. Stay at least five feet away from anyone on the Isle, any closer and they could severely hurt you. If someone tries to shake hands with you, don't. They can steal everything on you with one shake. And if you see any villain kids, don't look them in the eye."

"Why?"

Hesitantly, Jay confessed, "You will see so much tragedy and hurt in their eyes that you will want to do anything to help them. Don't help them. They will only use you and your sympathy."

"But you're not like that, neither are Mal, Evie, and Carlos." Jordan argued.

"That's because somebody exposed us to caring for each other so we wouldn't rely on others."

"Who?"

"My father, who else?"

* * *

Around eleven-thirty, while the students were at lunch, Evie went back to her room with a few of her friends to check on Mal. The friends were horrified at the sight of the bloody bandages wrapped around Mal's chest. Evie sighed with discomfort as she walked to Mal's beside. Her belovedly ill friend raised her head slightly to look at her blueberry princess.

"I have to change your bandages." Evie insisted as she saw the pain flash in Mal's eyes. "Can you move up for as long as you can? Please?"

Instead of giving a verbal response, Mal straightened to an unstable push up position. "Freddie-" The daughter of the Evil Queen didn't need to say anymore for Freddie, the daughter of Dr. Facilier, moved to the other side of the bed. Evie would toss the bandage over Mal, Freddie would catch it, and then Freddie would throw it underneath. The routine continued until the bandage was gone. As soon as the last of the fabric left her body, Mal collapsed on the bed, muffling her screams of agony in her pillow.

The Auradon children cringed at the alarming sound, but the two Isle kids didn't react. They've heard the sound so many times on the Isle when the other children were sick that they were used to it.

Deciding to wait for her to recover a bit, Evie sat at chair next to the bed while the rest either sat on Evie's bed or on some piece of furniture. "I'm surprised the boys aren't here," Ally, the daughter of Alice in Wonderland, confessed.

"Jay went to the Isle to get her medicine and I'm assuming Jordan went with him since she's not here." Evie informed as she began the routine of wiping away Mal's sweat. "Ben and Carlos are at Tourney practice."

"Do I need to get one of them?" Lonnie, the daughter of Mulan and Shang, offered as she moved to the door.

Freddie shook her head. "They can't do anything for her. We can only wait till the medicine gets here before we can do anything useful."

"Why is her back like that?" Audrey, the daughter of Aurora and Prince Philip, inquired quite rudely. "Is that a normal side effect from your weird Isle disease?"

"Pirate...attack." Mal croaked out as went back to the sit up position, which the VKs took as an opportunity to wrap her chest. "I got this. . . . from a bloody. . . . pirate attack."

The girls were quite as the the two quickly wrapped her in a clean bandage. As soon as the two moved away, Mal struggled to get off the bed. Stumbling to the other bed, Mal raised her glowing green hand at the spoiled rotten princess. "Say. . . one more thing. . .against my home," Mal spat as she tried to speak as best as she could. "I'll kill you."

Audrey ran out of the room in fear. Mal waited for a moment before she collapsed on the floor. After she was moved back to her bed, she struggled to ask, "Is. . . he. . . coming?"

"He should be here any minute." Evie reassured soothingly as she brushed the hair away from Mal's face. "If you go to sleep I promise he will be here when you wake up."

With one nod, Mal fell into a deep peaceful slumber. Evie groaned in frustration. "Jay, what in the world is taking you so long?"

* * *

Jay and Jordan arrived at the Isle at eleven and were at his old house by eleven-fifteen. Lumiere had hid the car in a deserted alley and were to wait for them to return. The duo expected to go back to Lumiere by eleven-thirty.

However, that didn't happen.

The delay in the plans were all caused by Iago. Jafar didn't like the thought of leaving his side kick for anyone to steal (though he did so before). To solve the little issue Jay had to run Iago to the other side of the Isle to Yen Sid. Surprisingly Jafar and Jordan got along perfectly well while the son was running the errand. When Jay returned to the Junk Shop it was already almost one.

"Alright," Jay began as he purposely interrupted the two's conversation. "We need to get going. Lumiere's probably freaking out right now."

Without questioning him, the talkers immediately got up from their positions on the couch. "I need to grab a few things." Jafar insisted as the two teens had headed to the door. "I'll meet you outside in a few minutes."

Less than five minutes passed before Jafar came walking out of the make-shift home with the old basket given to the villain kids from Queen Belle. Walking in the direction of the vehicle, Jay peeked at the basket. Covering the top on the basket was a worn out blanket that seemed oddly familiar to Jay. Before the son could ask anything, the father hid it from view.

"You'll see what's in it soon enough." Jafar reassured as he took the front passenger seat.

* * *

The group finally arrived at Auradon a little pass two, which is not what anyone wanted. After thanking Lumiere for chauffeuring, they headed toward the girls' dorm room while getting strange/scared looks from those they cross paths with. Along the way, Jafar was introduced to Ally and Lonnie, who were actually on their way to wait for the trio at the school entrance.

Within minutes they were at Evie and Mal's room. Jay entered first with his father being second, and the three girls coming in afterwards. Evie, with a beautiful smile on her face, signaled for them to be silent since the still ill girl was struggling to fall asleep.

Jafar quietly placed the basket on the table. He first set aside the blanket (which the VK children recognized as Mal's childhood blanket) and began unloading the basket; a couple bottles of the medicine, a container of what looked like Mal's favorite dish from the Isle, and lastly Mal's torn up stuffed bunny (missing half an ear, an eye, and a foot) given to her as a birthday gift from Jay when they were five.

Walking over to the sick girl, he placed the toy in the girl's arm and draped the blanket over her body. Mal's body seemed to loosen at the feel of the familiar objects and she became even sleepier. With a yawn she said, "Thank. . .you, . . . Dad. . .dy."

With a kiss on the forehead, Jafar insisted. "You don't have to thank me for anything, my child."

* * *

Mal recovered in a week which meant Jafar had to leave. However, in the week he was away from the Isle, he had helped out a lot of Auradon children, whether it was with a school project, assignment, or even a tourney play. Since the villain had done so many good deeds in the short time of being at Auradon, the retired King and Queen made him a deal: if he continued his good deeds, he would be allowed to live in Auradon.

A month passed since the deal had been made and Jafar had kept his side of the bargain. In exchange he received a home (built by magic, but Fairy Godmother wouldn't confess) about five minutes away from the school the first week of the deal. Since it was so close the five villain kids decided to stay with him instead of the dorms. On the second week his old side kick Iago was delivered to his home while they were away for a tourney game.

Jafar made a selfish request, that his son knew about, on the third week of his stay that wasn't completed until his fourth week. When the five children returned home from school one day, four envelopes with each one having one of the children's name on it, except for Jay of course. The four opened the envelope at the same time, and the trio (Mal, Evie, and Carlos) were so close to tears a simple snap of the fingers would make them break.

In the envelopes was a request from Jafar asking for their permission for him to adopt the four of them. While the trio immediately agreed, Freddie hesitated because she was surprised he would want to adopt her. They watched her as she mentally had a war with herself about what she should say. A couple minutes pass by before Freddie admits that she would love it if he adopted her.

At the beginning of his second month of living in Auradon, he now had two sons and three daughters that he was the father of.

The greatest gift he could ask for.

 _The End_


End file.
